1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an LED package structure, and more particularly, to an LED package structure having a plurality of standby bonding pads for increasing wire-bonding yield.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the LED package structure of the related art includes a plurality of LED bare chips 20. The positive electrode (not shown) and the negative electrode (not shown) of each LED bare chip 20 respectively correspond to one positive pad P and one negative pad N. Hence, when one end of a wire W does not correctly connect with the positive pad P or the negative pad N (it means that the wire W does not electrically connect with the positive pad P or the negative pad N (such as floating solder)), the manufacturer firstly needs to clean solder splash on the surface of the positive pad P or the negative pad N, and then making the same end of the wire W bond on the clean surface of the positive pad P or the negative pad N again. Therefore, the related art increases wire-bonding time (decreases wire-bonding efficiency) and decreases wire-bonding yield.